Johnny Be Good
by Tak-Attack
Summary: This is my second attempt at this titled story, Johnny falls in love with one of his victims....nomore info please read on.


Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM even though I want to, and any other character I use like filler bunny or the Doughboys I do not own either.

Also if I want Nny to fall in love its my choice, anybody can fall in love even Johnny the Homicidal maniac.

I would like to add that I am Dyslexic and I may spell things wrong and my grammar may be a bit weird thank you for your time. ^_^

Half way through the story the way its written will change as it will go from a normal story to be written like if Nny was talking to you the reader, don't worry if you don't understand I'll make it clear for you as I write on.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Nny sat in the corner of his empty domicile; most walls were bare and cracked and the windows boarded up disallowing the light to shine through.

In the dim light Nny sketched his comic 'Noodle boy' in boredom it was close to midnight and Nny's Boredom was getting worse, slamming his pencil down and standing he walked towards the boarded up window close to his front door he sighed and placed a hand on the wall to balance himself as he peered through the gaps of the window.

He turned his head towards his two Doughboys standing on his broken Mirror dresser and frowned, He didn't like to be thought of as an insane Maniac but a sane one what knows what he's doing not talking to some inanimate objects.

He hated the fact that people only like the normal things in life but how can you define normal? Most people think that normal was to wear named cloths and speak in a proper manner, also the way you style your hair and silly attributes that people do nowadays. Most important of all they think it's not normal to kill people…if god didn't want us to kill each other why in the world did he give us free will? (Ponder that for a while ^_~)

He walked to his cupboard that sat on the floor even though cupboards were supposed to hang on the wall Nny couldn't find the time to do house hold chores like that, What's the point? People never visit and if he had family they probably never would.

He opened his cupboard as it revealed his collection of blades, Machete's, Egyptian daggers and many more, He smiled and took out his favorite blade it had Egyptian inscriptions down the left side, a gold crusted handle with a leather grip this blade was his baby so to speak.

He treated this blade with so much care and attention you'd think it was the most important and the most treasured Item he had in his possession which it was, he carefully concealed the blade in his boot and shoved a few more in his bag.

"Always come prepared," he said to himself grinning he placed his hand on the door handle but just before he could push it open Mr EEF one of the Doughboys spoke up, "Hey Johnny after you kill tonight kill yourself I'm sick of seeing your miserable face around here!" he shouted then the other dough boy spoke also "Don't Johnny you know that Mr EEF is making you kill yourself but if you want to I'm not stopping you, if it makes sense to do so please get it over with" as you can see the Doughboys don't want Johnny around for some strange reason they fed off his anger and sorrow it made them stronger somehow.

Nny was going to the local death metal nightclub called The black rose he knew a few people in there that have accepted what he has done and what he is, these people in this nightclub didn't care then again neither did Johnny, he exited his house and continued towards the Black rose.

Hour's later Nny was sitting in the darkest part of the nightclub mainly where punks, rockers and Goths go to serve out their sexual tendencies in other words Kissing and groping were involved but much to Johnny's dislike to this sort of stuff he never let it bother him he just left them to it.

Supping on his Vodka and Coke he casts his eyes over to where the boisterous dancing was talking place a girl caught his eye, she was quiet slender and dark like Johnny was she danced like a swan but in a way in a trance sort of state he could tell she loved her music.

He stood and made his way to the dance floor, the girl ignored him but Johnny smiled he wasn't there to dance with her he was there because she was the perfect victim to kill, she looked like she has had enough with life and Johnny wanted to help her on her way, even though that was a cold thing to think about but that's what he thought. 

The girl cast her eyes open and towards Johnny who was now really close to her, her eyes met his they faced off as the stared at each other. The atmosphere got tense as they stood silent the girl grinned and grabbed Johnny's arm and pulled him to dance with her, this came quiet a shock to Nny as dancing with a beautiful girl was a rarity indeed.

Nny shook his head and just looked at her, she started to dance around him she clearly didn't know who he was or what he has done in the past, this girl made his heart sink and his mouth turn dry what was going on?

She then pulled him towards the bar and smiled the music started to die down and she had enough breath to shout for him to hear her, "WOULD YOU LIKE A DRINK!" she mouthed and shouted truly loud, Nny blinked "ok…" he said she laughed and shouted again "WHAT!?" Nny smiled "OK!!!!" he shouted back.

Hours later they were outside, the band had finished playing and last orders went an hour ago it was time for home, now Johnny had quiet to introduce himself even though this wasn't his nature to make friends.

"My name is Johnny but you can all me Nny" he said with no expression on his face, she smiled and took his hand forcefully and shook it "My name is Chaz, Nice to meet you Nny…um is that Knee and is knee cap" Nny smiled "Nope but its pronounced the same".

That's all I had time for to write the next chapter is going to be a bit more exciting!!

Johnny: I certainly fucking hope so that was boring!

Chaz: And what would you know of writing stories? You know only to do comic books!


End file.
